


I Found Peace in Your Silence

by Crytober



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, Deaf Jughead Jones, Happy Ending, Hard of Hearing Jughead Jones, M/M, Not a lot of talking in the first chapter, Sign Language, angst & fluff, as a non deaf/hoh person I feel bad typing out these tags, forgive me please, second one will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crytober/pseuds/Crytober
Summary: Jughead had grew Accustomed to it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna day happy new year to those who are in 2019 already!! I’ve still got two hours to go :p

Jughead had grown accustomed to it, waking up to no sound but only a ringing in his ears. Putting on his hearing aids and pulling on his beanie to cover them. 

He didn’t always have to use aids to help hear, but a severe car crash could do that to you he guessed.

It had been when his mom was around, his mom dad and him had been on their way to go pick up Jellybean from school. They were having a nasty loud fight. Neither of them had been paying attention to the road and Jughead had his eyes screwed shut and hands clutched over his ears when he heard his mother’s scream and father’s yell and the sound of tires screeching and then there was black.

When he woke up there was a loud ringing in his ear, and he wasn’t in the car any longer and there was a man there standing right along his dad. The man’s mouth was moving but there was no sound coming out. His dad was staring at him with much more intensity and guilt than Jughead ever saw and when he saw he was awake he had went over and gently helped him up.

Gentle

His dad never did gentle

He felt his dad’s hand move from his shoulders to his cheeks and he’s saying something but all Jughead is hearing is ringing. And the doctor pulls him aside and Jughead sees the destroyed look of his father face through the window of the small door.

And it dawns on him what’s going on

The car crash, the ringing in his ears, the not being able to hear.

He’s gone deaf

 

* * *

 

Jughead never stayed overnight, Whenever they were done hanging out and doing… things. He would always leave, making sure he never fell asleep while over there. Sweet Pea had just assumed it was because FP wanted him home every night. He always wanted to know the exact time he would be over and when he was leaving for some reason. Sweet Pea thought it was a little weird and kinda annoying but he just goes with it because Jughead has always been kind of a control freak. Wanting to know right then and there, plus he’s his boyfriend so there’s not much he can do about it.

So he decided to go over to his trailer in the morning, he did text Jughead that he was going over, he hadn’t gotten a reply but didn’t think much of it. When he gets there he knocks on the door but no one comes. There’s no sound coming from the inside. FP’s truck is gone but Jughead’s bike is there so he just goes in, when he turns he sees in the small kitchen a half asleep munching on cereal, big bed hair on top of his head. and its honestly the cutest thing Sweet pea’s ever seen. Especially with him wearing Sweet Pea’s shirt that Jughead had stolen.

He says a small “ _hey_ ” expecting a response but doesn’t get one, is Jughead Ignoring him? Surely he had to hear His motorcycle pulling up. It’s not exactly quiet. Sweet Pea frowned, Searching through his memories of the past few days of what he could have done this time to piss him off.

Slowly walking over there he stands behind Jughead who is still oblivious (not that he knows) of his presence, Sweet Pea lightly taps his shoulder and it’s like a gun was shot off in here.

Jughead lets out a loud yelp knocking over his cereal bowl and nearly falling out of his chair. Thankfully Sweet’s catches him before he actually falls.

Jughead’s eyes are wide, and they look full of shock and then, there’s fear. Jughead goes to scrambling into the table and to the floor looking for something. Sweet Pea is asking what’s wrong but he still doesn’t get a response. 

When he kneels down he sees two little curve shaped things by the fridge and he goes over to pick them up, before he gets a good look of them they’re snatched out of his hands by Jughead who’s Frequently putting them on. When they’re on he’s still able to see them, his hair hides it well but they’re still visible. 

Hearing aids.

Now it makes sense why Jughead always wanted to know when he was coming.

“What are you doing here?!” Jughead yells, his voice cracks and Sweet Pea takes a step forward but Jughead takes one back. 

“I just was coming over to visit-“ He says. But gets cut off

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Jughead yells again. Sweet Pea raises his own voice this time. “I did! You didn’t answer!” He points out.

“Well obviously I didn’t hear or see it” Jughead hisses glaring at him full force.

“Jug, this doesn’t Chan-“ the taller male tries to speak, but not to his luck he’s not able to finish.

“Get out Sweet’s” Jughead says.

“Babe-“

“Sweet Pea please” Jughead’s voice cracks again. “Just get out” 

Sweet Pea slams the door on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited but will go back and edit

Sweet Pea may be angry and impulsive but he knows better than to go spill Jughead’s secret that he very obviously wants to be kept that. No matter how much Sweets wants to go rant to fangs or Toni.

So he goes to FP and asks him about it, Pop’s gives him an early leave after overhearing the whole conversation.

“When Jughead was about ten me and Gladys were on our way to go pick Jellybean up from school, we were screaming so much and so loud that I didn’t even know what we were fighting about at that point.” FP says, “we weren’t paying attention to the road and didn’t see the truck coming straight for us until we heard the tires squeal and felt the impact of the truck hit us.”

Sweet Pea listens, starting to understand where this going.

“Me and Gladys were fine but, Jughead hit his head too hard on the window and a bunch of other stuff I don’t remember cause’ it was a blur getting him to the hospital and listening to the doctor after he said loss of hearing.” FP vaguely gestures thinking back to the awful day.

“Anyway after that Jughead closed into himself, more than ever. He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t talk until he got the hearing aids which only brought back about 87% of his hearing we used signs. The doctor gave us a number to some sign language classes ust Incase jug lost them again and shut into himself again.” Sweet Pea is starting to feel bad about storming out on him, really, really bad.

“We took them up and got the basics down and learned everything we needed. And things were getting a bit better and more and more back to normal but he was still more quiet than normal. And I’m talking about Jughead here.” FP explains.

“I sat him down and asked him what it was, if they were bothering him. He shook his head And fiddled with the aids. He said, he said kids at school kept messing with them, and that they would poke them and stare at them and that it made him feel like a freak. Some kids did call him a freak.” FP’s tone turns a bit darker before he shakes it off, it was years ago. He tells himself.

“I couldn’t march over there and hit the little fuckers like I wanted to so instead I took him out and let him and get some things he only got two things out of everything I said I would get him.” FP scoffs, his boy had always been to mindful.

“What did he get?” Sweet Pea asked. A cheeky grin slips onto FP’s lips.

“He got his beanie, the one he always wears and he got a stuffed dog and named it hotdog.”

“It was too big on him he kept insisting on getting that one” FP laughs at the memory, Jugs big wide innocent eyes staring up at him with the too big beanie at the time drooping on him. Sweet Pea laughs too.

“Say, What brought this on? Did Jug tell?” FP asked, Sweet Pea flushes a bit.

“No I found out when I walked in without Jughead knowing and he freaked out and then I got mad and stormed out..” Sweet Pea muttered expecting FP to be severely pissed at him but when he looks up FP looks neither pissed or disappointed. He just shakes his head, “yeah, Jug’s always been like that. It’s why not many people know about it.”

“I want to make it up to him but I don’t know how” Sweet Pea mutters once again, and FP sees a sixteen year old kid who’s in love with his boyfriend and wants to make up with him and not a violent loud mouthed angry Serpent.

“I have an idea” FP says.

-

To say Jughead was embarrassed would be an understatement

He was Absolutely humiliated

he was humiliated at the way he reacted, but he wasn’t just quite ready for Sweet Pea to know that. When he stormed out Jughead had shakily cleaned up the cereal on the floor and quietly got himself ready for the day, shutting into himself like the way he’s done since he was a kid.

He hears a knock at the door, half expecting it to be some Serpent looking for his dad or one of his friends but he isn’t expecting Sweet Pea back so soon.

“Sweets-“ he goes to ask but he quickly realizes he’s signing something.

“ _I’m sorry, you’re beautiful, I love you”_

Jughead smiles a little wobbly and ignores the brim burn _of_ his eyes _and_ signs back _._

_“I’m sorry too, thank you, I love you too”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I could have done better at the end but oh well, hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> And jug is just a emotional b.b and we’re ignoring canon saying he’s not


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter of some stuff I wanted to add in the second chapter but couldn’t without it cramming up so I gave it it’s own chapter. Also I had to change the title it was killing me

Sweet Pea is clumsy at signing

It’s quite cute actually 

He usually ends up signing the wrong letter and confusing the hell out of Jughead but he appreciates it’s nonetheless.

He also learned how to sign some dirty things and takes great pleasure of watching Jughead roll his eyes but the annoyance look isn’t convincing when there’s a blush creeping out from his neck to his cheek and he’s squirming in his seat.

Jughead still wears his hat of course but it becomes…

Less

At least around him, he still wears it out all the time refusing to go anywhere without it. 

_ “Insecurities”  _ He distantly remembers FP saying, that and a force of Habit too Sweet Pea thinks.

But he will let Sweet Pea Take it off now, let him run his fingers through the surprisingly soft raven locks. The first time Jughead asked to stay over Sweet Pea had agreed eagerly, no matter how much he denies Jughead’s teases.

They hadn't done anything, not that Sweet Pea didn’t mind. They just cuddled and softly talked, Sweet Pea tracing his hands lightly over Jughead’s body, feeling his hair, creasing his cheeks. Listening to Jughead’s quiet hums of contentment.

Jughead still is a bit shy about the hearing aids. A few months doesn’t make Years and Years worth of Habit and Insecurities go away instantly. But he’s getting there.

Every morning Sweet Pea never fails to sign:  _ “Good Morning Beautiful”  _ to which Jughead signs back. “ _ Go make me breakfast already” _

Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll go back and edit any mistakes when I can, I just wanted to get this up before I say I’ll do it soon but do it a year later y’know?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAPPY NEW YEARS


End file.
